Efficient use of the resources in a wireless local-area network (WLAN) is important to provide bandwidth and acceptable response times to the users of the WLAN. Wireless devices are becoming widely prevalent and are increasingly requesting access to wireless channels. The next generation WLAN, IEEE 802.11ax or High-Efficiency WLAN (HEW), is under development. HEW utilizes Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) in channel allocation. The growing density of wireless networks and limited spectrum availability affects the performance of wireless networks. Consequently, improving the number of successful concurrent transmissions, also referred to as spatial reuse, in a given network area is important. One way to increase the efficiency of a WLAN is spatial re-use where wireless devices may spatially reuse frequencies of the wireless medium. However, often spatial reuse is difficult to achieve. Moreover, wireless devices need to operate with both newer protocols and with legacy devices.